


And then, Our Paths crossed

by QueenEmpath



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bryan Singer is downright weirdo, Characters can be ooc, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Film set romance, First meetingl, Freddie Mercury Lives, Freddie and Jim are supportive parents, Hollywood scrutiny, Interview, Jealous Maeve, Jealous Rami, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Maeve is born via surrogate, Meantion of cheating, Sexy Times, Suspician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenEmpath/pseuds/QueenEmpath
Summary: During the filming of Bohemian Rhapsody, Maeve Hutton meet and fall in love with Rami Malek. Will their relationship last or will it be over after the film end?
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Ben Hardy & Roger Taylor, Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello, Brian May & Maeve Hutton, Gwilym Lee & Brian May, Gwilym Lee/Rory Taylor, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon & Brian May & Freddie Mercury & Roger Taylor, Maeve Hutton/ Rami Malek, Rami Malek & Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor & Maeve Hutton, Roger Taylor/ Sarina Potgieter, Sami Malek & Maeve Hutton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	And then, Our Paths crossed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is specially dedicated to Sokkas_First_Fangir  
> Since Maeve is her OC 😊. This fic mainly focus on Maeve and Rami’s relationship. Other relationships are secondary  
> Here the first chapter enjoy 😊

Maeve looked outside the window as they headed for the studio. Daddy was thrilled when uncle Brian told him that Bryan Singer was making a film on them. Maeve on the other hand was a bit skeptical after all filmmakers tend to twist and exaggerate things for sake of drama. She glanced at her fathers who were gazing at each other lovingly. She hoped she would find someone who would look at her the way her Papa looked at her daddy. Guys often try to get close to her since she's ’Freddie Mercury’s daughter. Aunt Anita warned her about such men and Maeve followed her advice. Maeve was too lost in her thought that she didn't realise when their destination came 

”You ok sweetie?” Jim asked, a voice filled with concern. 

”Uh, yes Papa,” She said. 

”Maeve honey, you're not still thinking about what Beroz said that day?. That nosy old hag doesn't know how to mind her own business” Freddie huffed. Jim just chuckled 

”I mean how the fuck- I mean hell is it her business if. ’My daughter’ is past thirty and still unmarried. We’re no longer in the 70s!. That's why I don't like mingling with my relatives” Freddie said. Maeve just chuckled 

”Daddy I'm no longer a child, you can curse around me”

”Oh no darling no” Freddie said dramatically. They exit the car. Both Freddie and Maeve held Jim’s arms as they walked like models. 

Maeve felt a really weird vibe from Singer. She was immediately at uncle Brian’s side after shaking hands with Singer. 

”Hey peanuts, wanna travel back in time?” Brian asked Maeve’s cheeks flushed on hearing her childhood nickname.

”Uncle Brian” She hissed. 

The guitarist led his goddaughter where the cast was. When they entered the room Maeve saw three boys who looked ’ _ exactly _ ’ like her uncles. They were dressed in the costumes from Live Aid. Though Live Aid happened two years before her birth she saw the photos and the video.

”Maeve, this is Gwilym, Ben and Joe” Brian introduced. Maeve looks Gwilym up and down while he smiles.

”Woah, uncle Brian he looks more like you than you, yourself” Maeve commented. 

”I agree with you,” Brian said. 

”What about me?” Ben asked grinning at Maeve

”We've to ask uncle Roger for that,” Maeve teased. The boys exchanged looks. She obviously wasn't Brian’s daughter or Roger’s. Seeing the boys confused faces Brian spoke 

”Boys, this is Maeve Hutton or should I say Maeve Mercury-Hutton” the three boys just stared at her in aww 

”Are you a singer too?” Joe asked. He was very much like uncle Deaky. Maeve just shook her head. Just then Freddie and Jim entered and the boys literally ran over each other to talk to Freddie. Maeve meanwhile looked around. A door in the corner opened and entered a man, Maeve’s eyes widened when she look at him. He looked exactly like her father. Same stature, same clothed even his facial features were the same. The only difference was that he had greenish/ blue eyes while her daddy had dark eyes.

”Holy shit!” Maeve exclaimed 

”E-excuse me?” 

”I-I fuck, you look exactly like him” Maeve swear again. The man just blushed. Just than Freddie, Brian and others were by her side 

”On my, it's like I'm looking in the mirror” Frieddie gushed

”Yes, the resemblance is uncanny” Jim said with a smile. Freddie faced Maeve and asked ”what do you think honey?” 

”I think he looks like you daddy. He just have different coloured eyes” Maeve said 

”Um, I’m right here. I'm Rami, Rami Malek” he said extending his hand 

”Maeve Hutton” she replied shaking it,

* * *

After the day’s shoot ended the boys were chilling on the couch. Rami couldn't help keep glancing at the door. Maeve and her father left a few minutes ago. Though meeting Freddie was epic, he can't stop thinking about another Mercury. 

”So, is she single?” Rami asked no one in particular. 

”Who, Lucy?” Joe asked. Rami shook his head.

”No, uh Maeve. You were talking to her right?”

”Woah mate, we were talking to Brian May too. you can't expect us to ask  _ Brian May  _ if he's goddaughter is shagging someone or not” Been said. He glanced at Gwilym and smiled slyly 

”She seemed interested in Gwil though, she was checking him out” 

”Lucky Gwil,” Joe said grinning.

”Oh come on both you ” Gwilym chided. Rami felt a pang of jealousy, Gwil was really a nice guy but he  _ really  _ wanted to know Maeve. He should make his move or he’ll lose his chance

* * *

At home Maeve was talking to Rory on video call.

_ ”So, how was the shooting”  _ Rory asked

”It was great. Everyone is working really hard to make it as close as reality. But Singer gives me really weird vibes” Maeve said

_ ”Who cares about that director. Did you meet the cast, who's the most shaggable?” _

”Well, the guy who is playing uncle Roger. He's name is Ben” Maeve said slyly 

” _ Ew!”  _

”What?, it's not like he's actually your dad. Gwilym is cute though, he's playing Uncle Brian” 

_ ”Cool, I'm always down to sleep with Brian and Descy than my own dad”  _

”Ew Rory, gross” 

_ ”Oh, come on as if you never fantasize about your dad’s friends?”  _

”You have a really dirty mind, Rory” 

_ ”Don’t change the topic, anyone else?”  _

”Well, there's Rami” Maeve’s cheeks turned slightly red 

_ ”Rami?, oh, you got hots for the guy who's playing ’your dad’ on scream!. Who would've known”  _

”W-what- how?”

_ ”Oh, you think dad didn't show us the casting list?”  _

Maeve just shook her head. Classic uncle Roger. 

_ ”So, are you gonna?”  _ Rory alded wiggling her eyebrows 

”Don't be crude, Rory. I don't do mindless hookups” Maeve said. Rory opened her mouth to say something but Maeve cut in 

”It’s getting late Rory, I have work tomorrow. See ya” with that Maeve disconnect the call.

* * *

Next time Maeve visited the shooting she was accomplished by her parents. She met uncle Brian and Miami though. Since uncle Miami was the producer, no one could object on her visit. Singer sure looked pissed. 

After the shoot for the wrapped-up Maeve was about to leave when a production assistant approached her 

”Uh, this for you,” She said handing a note to Maeve. She opened it reading what is inside 

_ Want to know you, can I have your number  _

_ Rami  _

Maeve smiled, shaking her head. She quickly took a pen from the assistant and wrote behind the note. 

Rami anxiously waited for the assistant. When she arrived he was immediately by her side she handed him the note and left. He looked around hoping the other boys aren't coming, he opened the note and red 

_ Ask me in person then we’ll see _

_ Maeve _

Rami kissed the note grinning ear to ear.

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
